


Sleeping Anxiety

by AllOfTheChaos



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Nightmares, Sleeping Anxiety, cuteness, the other sides adore virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheChaos/pseuds/AllOfTheChaos
Summary: It wasn't that big of a deal and Logan, Patton and Roman knew it but....it was just....they had never seen Anxiety sleep before and they just couldn't help but stare.The first time each side sees Anxiety sleep in front of them.





	1. LOGAN.

**Author's Note:**

> First Sanders Sides fic! YAY! SO...This is just a really silly idea i had that just wouldn't leave my head until i wrote it! 
> 
> Just FYI !  
> This chapter is before "Accepting Anxiety Part 1 and 2."
> 
> Also pardon any mistakes I may have made.

It was late, way past midnight and everyone was asleep, except for Logan who still lingered in the kitchen of their homeroom and was tapping away on his laptop.

  
His fingers move quickly, while his eyes track the words appearing on the screen. He’s so engrossed in his work that he fails to notice the dark figure looming behind him.

  
“How are you typing so freaking fast?” Anxiety’s voice fills the empty kitchen and Logan jumps letting out a small yelp. He turns around sharply to glare at Anxiety who is grinning mischievously.

  
“Can you please stop doing that?”

  
“Doing what? I just asked you a question.” The anxious side shrugs, walks to the kitchen counter and starts rummaging through it.

  
Logan huffs annoyed, fixing his glasses. “No. I was talking about the appearing out of nowhere thing that you like doing so much. How do you even do that?”

  
“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Anxiety pulls out some cereal and a bow and turns to Logan with a smirk.

  
Logan narrows his eyes in confusion. “But you…you’re not a magician.”

  
“No…I….” Anxiety sighs slightly annoyed, rubbing his nose. “It’s a figure of speech Logan.”

  
“Oh.” Logan nods and turns back to his laptop, his ears slightly red from embarrassment. Anxiety shakes his head in amusement and places his bow of cereal on the table. He looks at it for a few moments before going to the fridge.

  
Logan follows him with his eyes before glancing down at his watch. – 03:30.

  
“May I ask what has prompted this late night meal?”

  
Anxiety sits down on the table with a carton of milk and a spoon in his mouth.

  
“Are you like Patton and just wake up in the middle of the night craving some ridiculous snack?”

  
 The anxious side huffs in amusement before pulling the spoon out of his mouth and shaking his head. “I wish.”

  
“My brain and I aren’t on the best of terms right now and I couldn’t fall asleep.” Anxiety chuckles tiredly before looking up at Logan, who just blinks at him in confusion.

  
The anxious side groans. “Oh for the love of…” He rubs his forehead with his hand mumbling to himself. “I gotta teach you all these phrases one day.”

  
“Um…” Logan starts but Anxiety lifts his hand to stop him.

He doesn’t really like talking about his feeling but he knows that if he doesn’t give Logan a logical explanation he’ll keep asking him, so…

  
“What I mean, _Logan_ , is that it has been a very stressful day for me and even though it’s over my brain is still anxious which is making my body anxious and fidgety and…” Anxiety sighs and props his head on his hand.

  
“…I’m pretty much too on edge to sleep.”

  
Logan shifts his eyes away and Anxiety can practically see his brain processing all the information.

  
After a few moments Logan lets out a quiet “Oh.” And Anxiety raises his eyebrows a small smile curving his lips. Logan really is like a robot sometimes.

  
The logical side turns to Anxiety and looks him over before turning back to his laptop and continuing to type.

  
“Well if you are trying to make yourself relax so you can sleep then you shouldn’t eat that.” Logan points to the cereal in front of Anxiety, without looking away from the screen.

  
“Food usually increases a person’s energy levels and makes them more active.”

  
Anxiety just blinks at him.

  
“I have read in numerous articles that warm milk helps calm the mind and the body. I suggest you try that.”

  
Anxiety continues to stare at Logan for a few moments before nodding and getting up. “O-okay. Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” Logan continues to types as the anxious side gets up and puts all the things he got back in their place. After warming his milk in the microwave he sits down on the table with a cup and a spoon.  
He stirs it for a few minutes watching the little whirlpool of milk in the cup, a tired and faraway look in his eyes before taking a tiny sip.

  
Logan glances at the anxious side and for a second he feels sad for him.

  
He clears his throat to get the other’s attention but doesn’t look away from the screen. “I also read that music helps with relaxation.”

  
Anxiety glances up from his cup and his shoulders slump even more, a dejected look passing over his face for a second before he nods, takes his cup and gets up. “Okay... I’ll go then.”

  
Logan frowns turning around to look at the retreating darker side. “Why?”

  
Anxiety stops and looks over his shoulder. “You said I should go listen to music.”

  
Logan’s eyes look away for a second. _What? No…no he didn’t. He didn’t say that!_

  
Logan quickly goes through the last minute of their conversation in his head, trying to figure out what he missed when it suddenly clicks. It’s ridiculous but… _did Anxiety think he was asking him to leave?_

Logan feels a strange tightness in his chest.

  
“There you go jumping to conclusions again.” He says raising a brow at the anxious side, whose cheeks turn red.

  
Logan turns back to his laptop. “I highly doubt you have the right music for this.”

  
When he doesn’t hear footsteps behind him he asks. “Don’t you want to sleep?

  
“I…uh…Yeah, I do.” Anxiety says with an uncertain voice.

  
“Come sit down then. We must find the correct music for your brain.”

  
There’s some more silence and for a moment Logan thinks Anxiety is going to leave but then he’s suddenly right next to him and sitting down.

  
Logan sees him running his nails over the cup nervously. He looks up and sees that Anxiety has pulled his hood over his head.

  
“Alright then, let’s….” he turns to the laptop and is ready to type when he is cut off.

  
“Won’t the music bother you?” Anxiety suddenly blurs out. Logan glances back at him but Anxiety isn’t looking at him. Actually he’s lowered his head so much that the hood is hiding his whole face.

  
“No. It is scientifically proven that in some cases music stimulates the brain and helps with work.”

  
Anxiety just nods his head and takes a drink of his milk.

  
Logan turns again and starts tapping away on his laptop, his work momentarily forgotten.

  
They try classical music first but Anxiety just scrunches up his nose in distaste. Then they try a playlist named “Ambient music” but again Anxiety brushes it away stating that it’s “too boring”. Finally, while Anxiety goes to get another warm glass of milk, Logan finds a video called “1-Hour Anime Mix - Most Beautiful & Emotional Mix” and remembers Anxiety talking about, well more arguing about, anime with Roman.

  
“How about this?” He asks and plays the video when the anxious side sits down again.

  
The minute the soft piano starts some of the stiffness in Anxiety’s shoulders loosens up.

  
“Yeah, that’s a great choice….Thanks.”

  
“No problem.” Logan waves him off and continues his work.

  
The music fills the kitchen and after a while Logan sees Anxiety prop his head on his hand, his body relaxing even more, his cup is now empty and he’s brushing his fingers over it gently.

  
Logan gives a tiny little nod, satisfied with his work and returns to writing.

  
Time passes and Logan loses himself in the soft music and his writing. He has created Thomas’s schedule for the next week plus a list for all the items he needs to buy; from extremely necessary ones to the convenient to have ones.

He types out the last sentence and the music stops. The logical side blinks a few times and rips his eyes away from the words.

  
He opens the YouTube window and sees that the video is over; exactly 1 hour 1 minute and 18 seconds has passed.

“Huh, how time flies.” Logan mutters to himself, before turning to the darker side next to him. “Anxiety I think it’s time to…” His words die out as he takes in the image before him.

Anxiety is lying on his folded hands, _sleeping._

At first Logan’s mind tells him that this isn’t that shocking, everyone sleeps but… _Logan has never seen Anxiety sleep before._

He has never seen Anxiety look this way and again, yes it sounds ridiculous, for him to look differently but he does!

Logan can’t help but stare. He has never seen such calmness on the anxious side’s face.

Gone is the ever present frown.

Gone are the tired, angry and sometimes sad eyes.

Gone is the ever wound up body almost shaking from the tension.

Right now Anxiety looks relaxed, warm, happy and to quote Patton, adorable curled up on the table.

  
Even stranger is the fact that Anxiety somehow looks younger like this. Logan’s brain can’t even process this but there it is right in front of his eyes.

Anxiety stirs and mumbles something under his breath and Logan looks away quickly, his cheeks reddening when he realizes that he has been staring this whole time.

He clears his throat and fixes his tie before saving all his files and turning off his laptop.

He turns to Anxiety and his chest tightens with guilt. He looks so peaceful right now he doesn’t want to wake him up. But he can’t leave him here because his neck and probably his whole body will be killing him in the morning.

Logan sighs and places his hands on Anxiety’s back gently and shakes him a little.

“Anxiety? Anxiety wake up you need to go to your room.”

The darker side scrunches up his nose and buries his face in his hands.

 _Well now that was unnecessarily adorable of him_ , Logan huffs, fighting the warm feeling in his chest.

“Anxiety you have to wake up. You can’t sleep in the kitchen.”

Anxiety cracks his eyes opens and looks up at the logical side silently. Logan gives a small smile and pats his back. “Come on, time for bed.”

Logan pulls the sleepy anxious side to his feet and guides him to his room.

It looks like all that milk did its job because the minute Anxiety’s head hits his pillow he is out like a light.

  
Logan smiles and pulls the covers over him. The warm feeling in his chest grows but he doesn’t mind. He likes it.

  
“Goodnight Anxiety.” Logan whispers before closing the door and heading to his own room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or some Kudos.


	2. PATTON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Again this is before "Accepting Anxiety part 1 and 2. "
> 
> Pardon my mistakes.

 

Patton makes his way to the kitchen in a sleepy haze.

  
After suddenly waking up craving pizza the moral side wastes no time lifting his body and stumbling down the hallway.

  
Even though it is pitch black Patton expertly maneuvers around all the obstacles in front of him and soon finds himself in the kitchen, his fingers wrapping around the handle of the fridge.  
Patton hums happily, his eyes barely open and pulls the handle.

The sudden light blinds him and he shrieks, stumbling back and falling on his ass.

  
Suddenly another shriek reaches Patton’s ears and for a second he thinks it’s him but he would know if he shrieked. Also why would he shrike twice?! The lamp already scared him. He knows what it is now.

  
The moral side gets up and slowly pushes the kitchen door open.

  
He looks into the living room and at first he sees a blurry spot moving around, illuminated by the TV which is on for some reason and…huh…the TV is pretty fuzzy too that’s weird.

  
Patton’s sleepy mind is finally able to catch up with him and inform him that he is not wearing his glasses. He quickly pats his head and when he finds them on his forehead he pulls them down and…

  
“Anxiety?!” Patton pipes up in surprise.

  
The anxious side is on his feet in front of the couch, his over-sized hoodie hanging from his thin frame, with a terrified look on his face.

  
When he hears Patton’s voice his shoulders immediately slump. “Fuck...Patton you scared the crap out of me!”

  
“Aw, I’m sorry kiddo!” Patton says quickly making his way towards him. “Watch your language though.”

  
“Sorry.” Anxiety mutters, sitting back down and rubbing his forehead with his fingers.

  
The moral side hesitates to sit next to him for a second, not wanting to be a bother but when he takes in his tired appearance, the heavy bags under his eyes, the sweat on his forehead and the light tremble of his hands he plops himself down with a worried expression.

  
“You okay kiddo?”

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Anxiety whispers his eyes downcast but Patton can see his hands fidgeting nervously.

  
He knows that Anxiety doesn’t like it when people pry but he just looks so miserable that he can’t just leave him like this!

  
Patton leans forward trying to catch Anxiety’s gaze.

  
“Really? ‘Cause you sure don’t look like it.” He says as gently as possible.

  
Anxiety is quiet for a while, his nails digging harder and harder into his skin. It looks painful but Patton stops himself from reaching out. He knows that Anxiety might freak out and run away, he’s like a stray cat, you need to be careful and gentle to earn his trust.

  
“It’s stupid…” He mumbles finally scratching the back of his neck.

  
“I doubt that.” Patton says and inches closer. Anxiety looks at him form under his bangs and Patton gives his best reassuring smile. “Come on kiddo!”

  
He puts his hands on his waist striking a pose. “Dad-man, is here to help!”

  
Anxiety’s lips stretch upwards for a moment before he swallows hard and bites his lower lip. “It was just a stupid nightmare.”

  
The moral side’s brows shoot up in surprise. It must have been quite the nightmare to have Anxiety this freaked out.

  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” He asks and Anxiety quickly shakes his head before hunching in on himself and resting his forehead on his knees. He wraps his arms around himself and the moral side sees his body shudder.

  
Patton’s heart breaks a little at the sight and he gets the sudden urge to just hug him tight until he squeezes all the bad feelings out of him.

  
He reaches out but stops, knowing that the anxious side isn’t okay with sudden physical contact. Patton looks around unsure of what to do. He doesn’t want to leave him but Anxiety isn’t really saying anything anymore and…

  
“I…I tried falling asleep again but these images just keep flashing in front of my eyes and I just… I can’t…I…” Anxiety’s muffled voice shakes as he blurs out the words and tightens his grip on the hoodie.

  
Patton covers his mouth to stop the sympathetic whimper and puts his other hand on his chest.

  
_Aw, the poor little anxious baby,_ he thinks before taking a deep breath to compose himself and nodding firmly.

  
“Hold on for a second kiddo I’ll be right back okay?” He gets up and places a gentle hand on Anxiety’s back. “You stay here okay? I just need to go get something.”

  
He waits for the anxious side to nod before running off to his room.

  
Anxiety tightens his hold on himself and lets the noise of the TV distract him from his thoughts.

  
He hears Patton’s footsteps after a minute and suddenly there’s a weight on his back. He lifts his head and sees a bright blue blanket fall over his shoulders.

  
Patton kneels in front of him and pulls the blanked around him as much as he can. He reaches out slowly so Anxiety can see his hands and puts them on either side of his face. He runs his thumbs over his cheeks and Anxiety realizes that he’s wiping away tears.

  
_When had he started crying?_

  
Patton smiles but the anxious side can see sadness in his eyes. “How’s a cup of hot chocolate sound?”

  
Anxiety just nods his head and Patton runs to the kitchen.

  
When the moral side opens the fridge door he lets a few tears fall down his face before quickly wiping them away. His heart breaks for Anxiety. He’s seen him upset before of course but not like this. Or maybe he just thinks that because whenever Anxiety gets upset he runs off into his room.

  
_Does he cry for a long time when he’s alone in his room,_ Patton wonders.

  
_Does he bury himself under his blankets in an attempt to feel safe?_

  
_Does he shake as hard as he is now?_

  
More tears fall down Patton’s cheeks and he covers his mouth to muffle his cries.

  
_How could he just let him suffer like that?! How could he not go and help? How selfish was he to think that Anxiety didn’t want them around him?_

  
He wipes his eyes again and goes to make the hot chocolate.

After he’s done he takes a deep breath and walks into the living room.

  
Anxiety looks up when he comes in and Patton sees the confusion and worry on his face. The moral side swallows hard and widens his smile before sitting down next to him.  He hands him the hot chocolate which Anxiety accepts with shaky hands and takes a sip from his cup.

  
Patton looks at Anxiety for a moment before slowly reaching out. The anxious side’s eyes snap to his hand and Patton gives him a reassuring smile. He warps his hand around the anxious side’s shoulders and pulls him closer.  
Anxiety stiffens for a moment but then relaxes and leans against him his eyes stubbornly glued to the ground. Still Patton allows his smile to grow and he pulls the darker side back so they can lean against the couch.

  
“You know I feel like watching a little Steven Universe. What’d you say?”

  
Anxiety spares him a glance and Patton sees his lips curve slightly. “Yeah…sounds good.”

  
Patton grins and plays Steven Universe, getting comfy on the couch.

  
After a few episodes Patton feels Anxiety lean against him more. He bites his lips, resisting the urge to look at him, knowing full well that Anxiety will get flustered if he did.

  
They both laugh and “Aw” at the right moments and even sing a couple of the songs quietly.

  
After the 10th episode the moral side feels something rest on his shoulder. He dares to look down and freezes.

  
Anxiety is sound asleep on his shoulder.

Patton bites down on his lip to hold back the squeak of delight that’s trying to escape and pulls the anxious side closer to him. Anxiety just mumbles something and nuzzles his face into his shoulder.

Patton squeaks and slaps a hand over his mouth quickly. He squeezes his eyes shut and swings his feet a little in joy.

  
He has _never_ seen Anxiety like this!

  
He’s not sad or sacred or angry right now. He kind of reminds Patton of a younger Thomas the more he looks at him.

  
He looks so sweet and warm and cute and happy and just….

  
“You are so precious!” Patton whispers in a high pitched voice and rests his cheek on Anxiety’s head.

  
Patton settles a little more comfortably on the couch and decides that he can be a little selfish right now. He continues watching a few more Steven Universe episodes, while cuddling Anxiety.

  
At one point the anxious side starts mumbling something under his breath and his brow frowns in distress.

  
Without thinking Patton starts running his hand up and down Anxiety’s arm and rocking them both gently. Anxiety relaxes after a few seconds of that and Patton smiles.

  
The moral side decides to carry Anxiety back to his room after a few more episodes but ends up falling asleep with him.

  
***

  
When Anxiety wakes up after a few hours of actual rest he finds himself in Patton’s arms and his cheeks turn red.

  
He looks around and everything is quiet. _Good._

  
It looks like it’s still too early for everyone else to be awake. Anxiety slowly pries himself away from the moral side’s hold and gets up. He moves Patton’s legs on the couch gently and covers him with the blanket on his shoulders.

He looks down at him with a small smile and whispers. “Thanks Dad-man.”

  
Patton smiles in his sleep and turns on his side nuzzling his face into the pillow.

  
Anxiety chuckles and quietly makes his way to his room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little sad there for a second....sorry. 
> 
> Anyway if you liked it leave a comment or some kudos it always helps me out. ^___^


	3. ROMAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! YAY! but also last chapter BOO!
> 
> Okay so this chapter is AFTER "Accepting Anxiety part 1 and 2". Just FIY.
> 
> Pardon my mistakes!

 

They’re having a movie night.

  
Which is not uncommon in the mindscape but this one unlike the others has _a theme._

  
A _make-Virgil-feel-better-because-he-had-a-stressful-day_ themed movie night, as Patton calls it, much to Logan’s annoyance.

  
Roman picked out animated movies the anxious side might enjoy and when they are all ready, Patton goes to get Virgil.

  
*

  
He comes back a few minutes later dragging a very annoyed and tired looking Virgil and pushes him down on the couch.

  
Before he can say any biting remark Roman holds up a “Megamind” DVD and Virgil’s mouth snaps shut. He crosses his hands over his chest looking away but settles back on the couch and Roman laughs in triumph.

  
Patton and Virgil settle on the couch, while Logan occupies the sofa and that leaves Roman with the floor, which he doesn’t seem to mind at all, because it means he’ll be the closest one to the TV and will be in charge of the remote.

  
The movie seems to fly by and Virgil’s mood slowly starts to improve, as he sinks more into the couch cushions. Soon enough they’re putting in the next one.

  
Roman had prepared “Nightmare before Christmas” but Logan had gone into a rant, about it not being Christmas or Halloween right now and that watching a themed movie like that would be far too confusing for everyone.

  
Patton and Roman knew that everyone meant Logan and were ready to protest but when one of the logical side’s eyes began to twitch they decided to switch the movie to “Lilo and Stitch”.

  
Luckily Virgil starts smiling the minute Stitch crash lands on earth and Roman and Patton secretly fist bump each other.

  
Patton starts doing the Stitch voice, much to Logan’s annoyance but it kept making Virgil giggle so he did it throughout the whole movie.

  
When that movie ends too Roman goes to play the next one but is stopped by Virgil’s voice.

  
“Can…” He clears his throat nervously when he realizes that all eyes are on him. “Can we watch “Mulan” next?”

  
Patton gasps and starts clapping excitedly. “Oh! Yes, yes, yes! With…uh…with the Huns and the Eddie Murphy dragon and China!”

  
Logan nods, fixing his glasses. “Yes I would also not be opposed to watching it.”

  
Roman gives a little bow to Virgil. “As you wish, my chemically imbalanced romance!” Then makes some dramatic gesture with his hands and a “Mulan” DVD appears in his hand.

  
“WOW!” Patton claps in amazement as if he’s at a magic show and Virgil snorts, rolling his eyes.

  
Oh course they sing all the songs in the movie. Well…Roman and Patton sing them although Virgil and Logan do join in quietly when “Be a Man” starts.

  
They play “Alice in Wonderland” next and it turns out to be way more hilarious then they thought because Logan keeps getting more and more frustrated at the movie because it just… doesn’t make… _any sense_!

  
“Animals can’t talk!

  
“Stitch talked.” Virgil offers.

  
“He was an alien!”

  
*

  
Logan pulls his glasses off to rub his eyes. “A rabbit’s hole cannot be that deep! She should be at the center of the earth by now!”

  
“So she’d be burning alive right now?” Virgil asks fascinated and Logan nods. “Wow.”

  
“Okay, Dr. Gloom that’s enough of that! At least leave some innocence in the story!” Roman squeaks from the floor.

  
Virgil raises a brow “Innocence?! What movie have you been watching?”

  
*

  
“Flowers are not sentient!” Logan waves his hands around angrily at the TV.

  
“Well it’s scientifically proven that they are at least alive.” Virgil again tries to ease his mind but he is fighting back an amused smile.

  
“Well whatever they are they sure are a pain in the Bud!” Patton pipes up.

  
A groan, a sigh and a snort answer him back.

  
*

  
“But…that…means that every day is your “Unbirthday”.” Logan says making air quotes.

  
Roman groans in annoyance. “Yes exactly!”

  
“You get to celebrate every day!” Patton exclaims excitedly.

  
“But…you…” Logan runs his hands through his hair messing it up before just losing it. “YOU CAN’T CELEBRATE WITHOUT A REASON!”

  
*

  
“Is that cat smiling? That...doesn't....!”

  
Roman falls back on the floor dramatically and flails his hands around. “Just accept the madness Specs!”

  
“It can disappear too.” Virgil puts in casually, swinging his legs from the couch.

  
“WHAT?!”

  
Patton giggles at Logan, who looks ready to shoot out of his seat and turns to the anxious side. “You know Virgil the Cheshire cat kind of reminds me of you.”

  
“Yes you two do seem to share a similar style.” Roman nods from the floor.

  
“Cool.”

  
*

  
They watch “Peter Pan” after that and when the scene, where Peter convinces the kids to fly out the window with him and go to Neverland comes up Virgil opens his mouth to say something but just then Roman turns to him with a glare.

  
“Not a Word.”

  
Virgil covers his mouth with his hand for dramatic effect but also to cover the growing smile on his face.

*

  
At the end of "Peter Pan" Roman turns to ask what movie they should play next and freezes.

  
He stares because well….

  
Virgil is curled up on one side of the couch and is sleeping.

  
Without hesitating Roman gets up and slowly walks up to the anxious side, stopping in front of the couch. He can’t help it. He continues to stare shamelessly, the movie forgotten.

  
_He has never seen Virgil look this way._

  
His features smooth. His body relaxed.

  
He looks…different. Virgil looks….

  
Roman’s eyes go wide as a small smile tugs at the corners of the anxious side’s lips.

  
Roman feels his face heat up as he realizes just how much a facial expression can change your view of someone. Virgil is...a sight to behold right now, he will admit it.

  
He hears a gasp right next to him and turns to see Patton looking at Virgil, his fists covering his mouth.

  
“Oh my goodness!” He whispers is delight his whole body shaking. “He looks adorable!”

  
“He sure does.” Logan says and Roman turns towards him and is surprised to see a small soft smile on his lips too.

  
Roman looks to Virgil again and as he continues to gaze at him suddenly a very dark thought pass through his head.

  
_Are we the reason for the dark look he always has?_

_Are we the reason that smile never shows?_

_Was I…Am I…the reason?_

  
“Well I think it’s best if we take him to bed.” Patton pipes up, pulling Roman out of his thoughts.

  
“Yes or he’ll be all cramped up in the morning.” Logan puts in and when Roman sees Patton start to get up he lifts his hand.

  
“It’s fine Patton. I can take him.” Patton blinks at him and Roman rubs the back of his head, shifting from foot to foot his ears burning. “After all I am the strongest of the four of us.”

  
Logan raises one brow while Patton both.

  
The moral side smiles kindly and gives Roman a wink. “Sure thing, slugger.”

  
Roman nods stiffly before bending down and scooping up Virgil in his arms. The anxious side shifts in his arms mumbling something under his breath and Roman stops moving not wanting to wake him up.

  
Virgil then curls into Roman, nuzzling his face into his chest and grabs onto his shirt with one hand.

  
Patton slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle the high-pitched squeal that comes out of his mouth and Roman has to bite his lower lip to stop his delighted noises.

  
“Oh by Odin’s beard.” Roman whispers looking up at the sky not able to handle such cuteness. _How is he doing that! How is he so cute! He’s never looked this cute before! What's wrong with me?!_

  
“Awwwww!” Patton coos. “That is the most precious thing I’ve ever seen. He’s like a little kitten now!” he shout-whispers cupping his own face with his hands.

  
“Yes, yes. A kitten. Very accurate.” Logan’s voice sounds casual but Roman can hear that his tone is slightly higher and strained.

  
Roman starts walking and Patton is on his feet immediately. “Oh, oh careful! Be gentle!”

  
“But not too gentle so you don’t drop him.” Logan puts in next and Roman rolls his eyes.

  
“Okay, mom and dad, I will.”

  
As he gets further away from them he hears the moral side “aw” in flattery followed again by the logical side’s confused tone.

  
“But we are not his parents. He doesn’t have parents! He’s not human!”

  
“Oh hush you!” Patton says good-naturally.

  
***

  
As Roman walks down the corridor to Virgil’s room his eyes keep going to his face.

  
_He looks so incredibly peaceful_ , he thinks and those dark questions flood his mind again. Roman tightens his hold on the anxious side and pulls him closer.

  
When he finally reaches Virgil’s room he goes for the door handle and stops. He looks at the anxious side occupying his hands and scrunches up his nose.

  
“Well that won’t work.” He mutters under his breath and after a few moments an idea strikes him.

  
He moves closer to the door and lifts his leg, trying to push the door handle down. Unfortunately all he manages to do is kick the door a few times and make a few cracks in the wood.

  
He huffs in annoyance and tries again.

  
He loses his balance while his foot is still in the air and stumbles. He starts to fall but manages to catch himself. He plants both feet firmly on the ground and looks down at his hands checking to see if the anxious side is still asleep.

  
He is met with a pair of tired brown eyes.

  
“The ‘ell you doin’ Princey?” Virgil asks in a sleepy voice and Roman immediately straightens up.

  
“Uh…well I wanted to put you to bed without waking you up and I was trying to open the door but I had a...you in my arms...and couldn't.” Roman blurs out and oh, there goes his face again, turning all red.

  
Virgil blinks at him slowly before turning in Roman’s arms, grabbing the door handle and pushing it open. He then turns back around and rest his head on Roman’s chest closing his eyes.

  
Roman stands there shocked for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing. Sleepy Virgil was a lot sweeter it seemed and much more cuddly. 

  
“ Hurry up!” Virgil’s annoyed voice startles him and he rushes inside the room.

  
Roman gently places the anxious side in his bed and throws the blankets over him. Virgil grabs them and pulls them up to his chin before cracking one eye open.

  
“You did a bang up job of not waking me up Princey.”

  
Roman scoffs before clenching his jaw and looking away annoyed.

  
“…But thanks.”

  
Roman looks down at him and sees that the covers are now over Virgil’s nose, hiding almost his whole face.

  
Roman smiles and bows his head a little. “Goodnight you Emo Disaster.”

  
He hears a soft snort and grins before leaving Virgil’s room quietly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! 
> 
> So...uh...Sorry. 
> 
> I know that it wasn't just Roman and Virgil but the way i see it these two dorks are just starting to get comfortable around each other so it will take some time before they are both together. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! If you did lay some Kudos on me or give me a little comment! 
> 
>  
> 
> ^____^


	4. THOMAS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter!  
> Thanks to "Mikey" From-the-comment-section (That's their legit last name btw. :-P ) who was like "Is Thomas gonna see Anxiety sleeping for the first time?" and I was like "OMG! That's a great idea! How could i forget my precious angel Thomas?!" There is a new chapter! 
> 
> So here it finally is! Thomas seeing Anxiety sleeping for the first time! YAY!
> 
> BTW! IMPORTANT NOTE: This is Before Accepting Anxiety. Just fyi.
> 
> Also pardon my mistakes!

Thomas steps into his house and slams the door shut behind him, sighing tiredly.

  
He covers his face with his hand and rubs his eyes for a moment.

Today was a particularly stressful day at work and things just seemed to not go his way at all. There was an employee inspection and he just seemed to screw up whatever his tried to do. Actually he screwed up one thing and then his anxiety kicked in and he proceeded to forget how to move his body properly. All things considered it was a pretty bad day.

  
Thomas finally lowers his hand from his face and in his peripheral vision he sees none other than the physical embodiment of his anxiety glaring daggers at him.

  
Thomas groans in annoyance dramatically.

  
“I’ve been with you all day. Did you really expect me to leave now?” Anxiety says in a matter of fact tone.

  
Thomas rolls his eyes and continues walking into his apartment. “Kind of…yeah.”

  
“You’re gonna get fired!” Anxiety barks after him.

  
“I am not gonna get fired, Anxiety!”

  
“HOW are you NOT gonna get fired?!” Anxiety follows, his hands going up in frustration. “Did you forget how majorly you screwed up today?!”

  
Thomas, resists the urge to say “ _and who’s fault was that?_ ” because that wouldn't be fair but he is so tired and on edge right now that that his filter is kind of not working so well.

So, he decides to just sits down on his couch and try to relax. He sighs again running his hands thorough his hair. “It wasn’t that bad Anxiety. Relax.”

  
Anxiety plops himself on the couch angrily and stares at Thomas in exasperation. “UHM?! Hello! I see the same stuff you see, so I KNOW how bad it was! And it was IN FACT very bad!”

  
Thomas glares at his anxiety for a moment and then looks away, trying to stay calm because he knows that Anxiety is just overreacting again, there's no need to get mad.

  
Anxiety keeps looking at Thomas when he doesn’t get any sort of response and his face turns from angry to worried to desperate in seconds. “Okay just…just listen if...if you leave now and…and go talk to your boss and try to fix this, you may have a chance at keeping your job.”

  
“OKAY!” Thomas bolts to his feet his hands raised.Anxiety goes to get up but Thomas just holds up a hand to his face, stopping him.

  
“I’m not doing that.” Anxiety opens his mouth to protest but Thomas holds up a finger.

  
“Now, here is what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna stay here, okay? And I’m gonna go take a shower.”

  
With that Thomas turns on his heels and heads for the bathroom, head held high.

  
Anxiety turns around and yells in a worried voice. “And then you go to your boss?!”

  
“I am not going to my boss, Anxiety! Just stay there!” Thomas closes the door behind him and that is the end of the conversation.

  
Anxiety sinks down on the couch and curls into a worried ball.

  
Thomas slumps against the door and just stand there with his eyes closed while his exhausted brain tries to formulate a plan. After a few moments his eyebrows raise in surprise as an idea pops into his head.

  
He opens his eyes, takes off his clothes and tosses them on the floor, before stepping into the shower and putting his plan into motion.

  
The hot water hits his tightly strung body and it immediately loosens up. Thomas hums happily and lets the water run down his body for a few minutes, warming him up before he begins washing his hair.  
After about 20 minutes he steps out of the

bathroom clean and a little more relaxed. He dries his hair before going to his drawer and pulling out his softest pajamas. He presses them against his face and takes a deep breath basking in the smell of clean laundry before putting them on.

His mood improves a little more.

  
Thomas then takes a blanket from his bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He fixes himself a cup of hot chocolate before going back to the living room where he finds Anxiety staring at him from the couch suspiciously.

  
Thomas sinks into the couch, covers himself with the blanket and stretches his legs, humming happily. He looks over at Anxiety who is staring at him weirdly and blinking rapidly. Thomas frowns a bit because Anxiety kind of looks drunk or something ,which is weird.

  
“What are you gonna do now?” The anxious side mumbles and Thomas raises a brow at him, a small smile pulling at his lips.

  
“I’m gonna watch a movie! Wanna join?” He switches the TV on and starts going through Netflix.

  
Anxiety continues to blink at him as he sways a little.

  
When Thomas spots Disney’s Aladdin his smile turns into a grin and he quickly plays it. The familiar intro song starts up and Thomas takes a big sip of his hot chocolate, enjoying the way it sweetens his mouth and warms his belly.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath feeling all the worry and negative thoughts start to drain out of his body. He lets out a long, pleased sigh, wriggling deeper into the couch cushions.

“Wha…what’re you…doin’? I feel weird.” Anxiety mumbles and his voice sounding almost slurred.

  
Thomas turns to look at him with both brows raised. ”I’m just helping you relax.”

  
The anxious side snorts shaking his head tiredly. “Yeah and how’s that’s gonna wor…” Thomas takes another sip from his chocolate and Anxiety suddenly lets out a long yawn.

  
Thomas allows himself an amused smile. “You okay there, buddy?”

  
Anxiety waves him off. “Yeah, yeah, fine. I just feel really tired all of a…” He covers his mouth with his hand when another yawn threatens to escape his lips.

  
“Do you…feel a bit better?” Thomas asks in an innocent tone trying to hide his intrigue.

  
“Yeah, I…” Anxiety yawns again before blinking rapidly. “I…maybe. I don’t know....Kind of. A little, maybe?”

  
Thomas looks back at the movie and starts thinking about what else could put him at ease even more. A lightbulb clicks in his brain and his lips pull up into a grin.

Thomas glances at his anxiety to see if he’s looking at him before clearing his throat and stretching exaggeratedly.

  
He yawns to solidify the act before stating. “You know I haven’t hung out with Joan in a while.”

  
Anxiety turns to him with a raised brow.

  
Thomas hums thoughtfully, not sparing a glance at his anxious side. “I think I’m gonna call them to hang out tonight.”

  
Thomas sees Anxiety let out a long sigh, his shoulders dropping and it’s like a huge weight just falls from his shoulders. His eyes cloud over before they drop shut and then he’s keeling over to the side, his head falling right in Thomas’s lap.

  
He jumps a bit when this happens, lifting his cup of hot chocolate so it doesn’t spill and just...stares. Thomas blinks rapidly a few times before looking around, as if he’s not the only person in his apartment right now.

  
“Uhm…Anxiety?” He asks in a hesitant and slightly concerned voice.

  
A soft snore is all that answers him.

  
_Wait…What?_

  
“What?” Thomas mumbles in surprise and leans down to look at his anxiety’s face.

  
_And yeah, what the heck!_ _Anxiety is sleeping right now! I didn’t know the sides could sleep! Or at least I didn’t know Anxiety slept._

  
Thomas continues to stare, silently taking in the anxious side’s appearance.

  
His face is pressed against Thomas’s thigh, his mouth slightly open and one hand hanging off the couch.

He looks…kind of cute, if Thomas is honest with himself which is weird because he would never associate Anxiety with something cute. Maybe with something dark or scary like…like a…like a big old tree in the middle of a forest…at night.

  
But the more he stares at Anxiety the more innocent he looks, which is again so weird! He sees that his brows are still knitted in distress and suddenly some strange urge to run his fingers through Anxiety’s hair fills him.

  
The next thing he knows he’s doing just that and _huh_ , he didn’t know Anxiety’s hair was that soft! Is his hair that soft too?

  
With his free hand Thomas ruffles his own air and… _what?_

  
_How is his hair softer than mine?_

  
Thomas continues to run his fingers through Anxiety’s hair and he notices that the little distress lines on his forehead start disappearing. Thomas finds himself smiling down at his anxious side.

  
“This is so weird. But you’re so adorable!” Thomas whispers is delight and then Anxiety pulls his knees to his chest, curling up into a ball and nuzzles Thomas’s thigh.

  
“Aww! You cold there, buddy?” Thomas smiles before slowly lifting up Anxiety’s head to pull the blanket from under it. He eases his head down again and drapes the soft blanket on top of Anxiety.

  
The anxious side just mumbles something in his sleep before relaxing again, unconsciously pulling the blanket up to his chin.

  
Thomas grins and pulls out his phone. He goes to Joan’s number and sends a text.

  
**_Thomas_ : Hey Joan! You remember my Anxious side?**

  
**_Joan_ : Hey! And yeah?**

  
**_Thomas_ : He’s asleep on my lap right now.**

  
**_Joan_ : What the f***?! Pic or it’s not real!**

Thomas giggles and quickly snaps a picture of Anxiety and sends it to Joan.

**_Joan:_ HOLY S***! He looks adorable!**

  
**_Thomas_ : I know right! How is that even possible?!**

  
**_Joan_ : Well, he does still look like you.  ;P**

  
**_Thomas_ : Aww!  ^_^**

  
**_Joan_ : I didn’t know your sides could sleep!**

  
**_Thomas_ : Same!**

  
**_Joan_ : How did it happen?**

  
**_Thomas_ : Well I was having a really stressful day, I’ll tell you later, and when I got home Anxiety was just all over the place and freaking out and then I thought to myself. “I wonder...if I relax will he relax too?”**

  
**_Joan_ : There’s no need for a dramatic pause Thomas I know he falls asleep.**

  
**_Thomas_ : LOL! XD He did! After I took a shower, got into my pajamas, got some hot chocolate and put on Aladdin he started acting really sleepy. Then I told him I was planning on inviting you over and he just passed out! ! !**

_**Thomas**_ : **Btw you wanna come over tonight and hang?**

  
**_Joan_ : Holy S***! LOL! You hit him with a relaxation bomb! And yeah of course I do!**

  
**_Thomas_ : :3**

  
**_Joan_ : Btw, I suggest you don’t tell him that you took a picture of him.**

  
**_Thomas_ : Noted.**

  
**_Joan_ : Okay, I’ll se ya latter!**

  
**_Thomas_ : Later!**

  
Thomas smiles before pocketing his phone again. He continues to pet Anxiety’s head and finally focuses on the movie. The Gene just showed up and is currently singing “Never had a friend like me”.

Thomas begins wiggling his feet to the rhythm and quietly singing to himself.

He decides to watch "Moana" after that and in the middle of the movie he feels Anxiety shift.

He looks down and sees him stiffen suddenly.

  
The anxious side peers at him through his bangs and Thomas just smiles and gives him a little wave. Anxiety’s his eyes go comically wide and he lets out a little yelp before suddenly sinks out of existence.

  
Thomas just blinks a few times staring at where his anxiety just was before shaking his head and chuckling.

  
“Adorable.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than the others but still ! I hope you liked it! 
> 
> BTW the one thing that stuck with me when i watched "Taking on Anxiety" for the first time was when at the end of the video Thomas "fights back" Anxiety by you know talking himself down and relaxing and you can see Anxiety in that moment just stumble and go "Whoa." like he was weakened. 
> 
> Ever since then I have this headcanon that only Thomas has this influence on Anxiety. So yeah, that's where this chapter came from. 
> 
> Well if you liked it, leave a comment or a Kudos if you want! I'd really make my day! ^_^


End file.
